Under the Fireworks
by ARiverGhost
Summary: House and Cuddy on the 4th of July. Oneshot


Had to write something that involved these two and the 4th of July, so here you go.

Working updating my other stories as well, but had to write this one down.

* * *

><p>"Don't open them yet." House said as he guided Cuddy through a wooded area.<p>

Cuddy could here sticks and twigs snapping beneath her feet.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Cuddy asked as she let House lead her by the hand.

They had been walking for only a few minutes and Cuddy was already suspicious. It was almost dusk, and the sunlight was rapidly decreasing. House had blind folded Cuddy back at the house, and told her that he had a special fourth of July surprise for her. After helping her get into the car, her drove about twenty minutes out of town. Cuddy questioned him the whole way there, although she got no useful information out of him. Once they arrived to the spot that House had found a few years ago, House put the car in park and led Cuddy through the woods which led to a clearing by a lake. House was helping Cuddy down the bank, which was a little hard to do, considering he had a picnic basket in his other hand.

They reached the spot and House sat the picnic basket down. He reached inside and pulled out a green and blue flannel blanket out. He spread the blanket and reached back into the basket to pull out a bottle of wine and two glasses, as well as some fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce. House had everything settled and spread out on the blanket for the two of them when he glanced up at Cuddy. She still had the blindfold on and she had her arms crossed. She was completely clueless as to what House had planned for the two of them.

Earlier that day, House had bribed Wilson into watching Rachael for them that night, in exchange for an homemade apple pie made by House. He had become quite the cook over the years.

House stood up in front of Cuddy and lifted her blindfold. Cuddy looked around her and was amazed by what she saw. House had spread a blanket for the two of them with even candles.

"Wow." Was all Cuddy could manage to say.

"I thought we could lay back and watch the fireworks together." House said as she looked down at her.

"You can see them perfectly from here."

"And how would you know that?" Cuddy asked him.

"I've been here a year or two ago on a bike ride during the fourth." House said as he moved a little closer to her.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Thank you." Cuddy said as she pulled back from their kiss.

"Don't thank me just yet." House said while waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no House, I am not having sex with you out here." Cuddy said in her administrative tone.

"Just wait until you taste what I've made and drink some of the wine, and maybe you'll change your mind." House said as he walked over to the blanket and sat down.

Cuddy came over next to him and stretched out on the blanket beside him. God this women was hot, House thought to himself. She had on denim short shorts, and a pink v-neck tee shirt, along with a pair of black Chucks. House poured them both a glass of wine and glanced at his watch. It was almost 8:45, they still had half an hour until the fireworks started. House handed her the glass of wine and she took a sip. Cuddy loved the taste of wine, House had brought a dark merlot. She continued to sip on her wine as House dug around in the picnic basket. Cuddy was impressed with what House had done, she knew deep down he was a true romantic. House pulled out two Tupperware containers that he had put a salad packed full of veggies in earlier. He had tossed it with a balsamic vinaigrette dressing, and knew Cuddy was going to love it. He handed her a container, as well as a fork and sat down next to her again. Cuddy took her first bite of the salad and loved it.

"This salad is wonderful," Cuddy said as she continued to eat it.

They continued to eat in silence until it was all gone. House put the containers back into the picnic basket and sat back down beside her, they had about ten minutes before the fireworks were going to start. They continued to drink wine and talk about their day. Cuddy had just finished her third glass of wine when House told her to lay down.

"House, what are you up to?" Cuddy questioned.

"Just lie down and trust me." House said to her. Cuddy obliged and laid down on the blanket beside him.

"Close your eyes." House instructed. As Cuddy closed her eyes, House dipped a strawberry into the chocolate sauce and held it above her mouth.

"Open your mouth." House said as he lowered the strawberry down to her lips. Cuddy could taste the chocolate sauce as she opened her mouth before biting down on the strawberry. House fed Cuddy the strawberry as she kept her eyes closed. She moaned at the combination of the two tastes in her mouth. He then dipped another strawberry into the chocolate sauce and drug the strawberry down from her lips to her chin. House ate the strawberry before moving to clean up the chocolate mess that he left on Cuddy. He placed wet kisses up her chin, cleaning the chocolate sauce off as he went, until he got to her lips. Cuddy still had her eyes closed as House placed a gentle kiss on her lips. House ran his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. House was granted access as Cuddy opened her mouth. She could taste the chocolate and strawberries still on his tongue as the continued to kiss. House moved over top of her, pinning her between himself and the blanket. Cuddy ran her hand through his hair as the two continued with their make out session. She ran her other hand under House's black tee shirt. House smiled against Cuddy's mouth because he knew Cuddy was giving in. There was a bang behind them before the sky lit up with colors. Cuddy jumped slightly as the fireworks began but House soon distracted her again as he kissed down her jaw line. He sucked on her jugular on her neck before kissing down her chest. He lifted her shirt and it was quickly removed, revealing her white lace bra. He rolled them over slightly and unhooked the garment with his deft fingers. Cuddy placed her hand on the scruff on his face as she captured his lips with hers once more. She gently bit down on his bottom lip, causing House to groan in approval. House now had Cuddy naked from the waist up, and Cuddy decided that he had too much clothing on. She moved her hands down his back and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. House removed the article of clothing, and now they had skin on skin contact. He pulled back from them and grabbed the other blanket that he packed in the picnic basket. Cuddy wondered how he fit everything inside of just one basket. He draped the blanket over his back and was back on top of Cuddy before she knew it. House kissed her neck again and moved his kisses down to her chest. He took her nipple into his mouth causing Cuddy to gasp. He brought it to a hard peak before gently biting down on it. He repeated the same actions to the other one before moving back up to her neck where he kissed up to her lips again . He kissed her once more before rolling over on to his side.

"I thought you said you weren't going to have sex out here with me." House said with a smile on his face.

"I changed my mind, " Cuddy said as she moved her hand over his sculpted chest.

She moved her hand over his pecks, playing with his chest hair before moving her hand lower to his happy trail. She unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper, before he rolled Cuddy back on to her back. He made quick work of her button, as well as her zipper and had was dragging her shorts down her legs before she could do anything. Once he had removed her shorts, he ran his hand up her toned calf and further up her leg to her thigh, until he reached her white lace panties. He hooked his fingers on each side and dragged them down her legs slowly. He finally removed them and took in the image below him.

They sky was lighting up, due to the fireworks going off behind them in the distance, making Cuddy look unbelievably sexy in the light. House wrapped the blanket around himself once more before lowering himself on top of her. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She also managed to push his jeans down with her feet. Now all that was left was his boxers. House rolled on his back and Cuddy straddled him. She pulled his boxers down. and House raised his hips so she could remove them the rest of the way. Once his boxers were off, he rolled them back over so he was on top again. Cuddy could feel his erection pressing hot against her stomach as their tongues battled for dominance. House pulled back from their kiss as he positioned himself at her opening. He ran the tip of his cock along her slit, causing Cuddy to let out a sound that was mixed between a moan and a whimper. He thrusted his full length inside of her making Cuddy moan out loud.

"Oh god House." Cuddy moaned as she ran her hand up and down his back.

House picked up his speed, causing Cuddy to grip his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued pound into her. House's pace was hard and fast, and he was driving Cuddy to the brink of her orgasm with each thrust.

"Fuck House." Cuddy moaned as her drove in and out of her.

Cuddy knew she wasn't going to last much longer as she felt the pressure continue to build up in her womb. She was going to explode soon, and she knew House was just as close. House shifted his hips and grazed her clit with every thrust, causing Cuddy to go hurdling over the edge moaning his name. House wasn't far behind her, due to her muscles contracting around him. He came inside of her as he moaned her name into her neck. House rolled off on to his back panting. He pulled her to him, and she draped her leg on top of his, as they snuggled underneath the blanket. They watched what was left of the fireworks for a minute or two, before the grand finale. The sky lit up with colors as the finale exploded into the sky. House and Cuddy watched together, warm under the blanket, as the light in the sky faded to darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R <strong>

Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
